spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingpin
:Looking for another version of Kingpin? Check out the Kingpin disambiguation page. Wilson Fisk a.k.a. the Kingpin is the most powerful crime lord on Earth and controls a vast, global criminal empire. To the public he is a respected business man but secretly schemes to increase his own power through illegal means. History Early life The man that would become Kingpin was born Wilson Moriarty. As a child Wilson was overweight and because of this he was ostracized by other children. Wilson's father was a small time criminal that dreamed of joining the mafia. However, Mr. Moriarty had no luck at joining the mafia. Sacrifices must be made As a young adult Wilson attempted to join his father's gang as a way to try and earn his father's acceptance. However, Wilson's weight slowed him down and he was eventually arrested by the police while his father escaped. At Wilson Moriarty's trial the judge offered to show him leniency if he named any of his accomplices. However, Wilson refused to reveal that he worked for his father and Wilson was sent to prison. Building an empire While in prison Wilson realized that he was now all alone and that he was going to have to learn to survive of die. Wilson studied and gained knowledge. When Wilson got out of prison he had amassed a great amount of knowledge and began to build a criminal empire. Wilson Moriarty was able to hack into police computers and erase all of his criminal records. Around this time he took the name Wilson Fisk. Wilson posed as a legitimate businessman and humanitarian. However, he secretly grew his criminal enterprise. Wilson was feared throughout New York City but his true identity was unknown. Because of this the media dubbed him the Kingpin. Kingpin knew that the only person who could incriminate him was his father. Because of this Kingpin had his father tracked down and brought to him. Kingpin then had his men kill his father. Transporting radioactive waste One of Kingpin's earliest criminal activities was illegally transporting radioactive waste through New York City. When a young boy named Matt Murdock ran into the street a truck carrying radioactive waste swerved to miss him. The truck did not hit Matt. However, a barrel of radioactive waste burst open and hit Matt in the eyes and blinded him. Matt's father, Jack Murdock, who was also employed by Kingpin, learned that his boss was responsible for his son's blindness. Jack tracked Kingpin to a warehouse and was then on his way to inform the police so they could arrest him. However, Jack was caught and Kingpin had him killed. Later criminal career First run of Spider Slayers After Spider-Man arrived in New York City he began to interfere with Kinpin's illegal operations. Seeing Spider-Man as a threat to his empire Kingpin had Norman Osborn fund Spencer Smythe's building of the Black Widow Spider Slayer. However, this plan failed when Spider-Man was able to defeat the Black Widow which caused an explosion at OsCorp. After the explosion Kingpin found Spencer wondering around the burning OsCorp complex. Spencer was willing to work for Kingpin if he would save him. However, Kingpin placed Spencer in suspended animation and told Alistair that Spider-Man killed his father. This fueled Alistair's hatred for Spider-Man and he build even stronger Spider Slayers then his father as a way to get revenge on Spider-Man. Second run of Spider Slayers Kingpin then had Alistair Smythe build three new Spider Slayers called the Black Widow, Tarantula and Scorpion and Smythe sent them after the people he blamed for his father's disappearance which were Norman Osborn, Flash Thompson and Eddie Brock. However, Spider-Man was able to defeat the three Spider Slayers and Kingpin told Alistair that he will work for him until he is able to kill Spider-Man. Promethuim X Upon learning of the new element found in space called Promethium X, Kingpin sent the Rhino to steal it from the space shuttle which landed on the George Washington Bridge. When Rhino arrived he took the Promethium X but was confronted by Spider-Man. However, Rhino was able to easily defeat Spider-Man. When Rhino returned to Crime Central he handed Kingpin the the Promethium X. Alistair stated that he wanted to study it. However, Kingpin replied that he already had a buyer for the Promethium X lined up and he is very impatient. Alistair then told Kingpin that he needed special control rods to handle the Promethium X so Kingpin once again hired Rhino to steal the control rods from a military base. While at the base Rhino was confronted by Spider-Man who was quickly able to defeat him. Spider-Man would have killed Rhino but realized that for some reason he was acting extremely violent and ran away before he killed Rhino. Rhino was then able to return to Crime central with the control rods and give them to Kingpin. Kingpin later set up a demonstration of the power of Promethium X. When the potential buyers for the Promethium X saw the devastating effects of the Promethium X. One of the buyers mentioned that the Promethium X could destroy the entire planet and Kingpin replied that "he only handles the best." However, Kingpin later learned that Eddie Brock had taken pictures of Rhino stealing the Promethium X. Knowing that this could be traced back to him Kingpin sent Shocker to force Brock to give him the pictures. Spider-Man was able to track Shocker back to his hideout and steal the Promethium X from Alistair Smythe. To get the Promethium X back Kingpin had Shocker kidnap John Jameson from the hospital and ransom him for the Promethium X. During the switch Smythe double crossed Spider-Man and had Shocker try to kill him. Symthe was eventually able to get the Promethium X and return to his hide out. The buyers demanded another test of the Promethium X. However, the Promethium X had lost it's nuclear powers and turned into lead. Kingpin then realized that Spider-Man knew the Promethium X would turn into lead and he gave it to Smythe knowing that he would be unable to use it. Assassination attempt Shortly after his endeavors with the Promethium X, Kingpin was scheduled for a public speaking at the future site of the Fisk school of Criminology. Following Smythe questioning his choices he told Smythe that it is important for him to show himself as public spirited in the eyes of the media so that no one would suspect his true intentions. At Empire State University, Norman Osborn honored Fisk by giving him the golden shovel so that he could break ground. Fisk thanked the audience and stated that it was an honor for him to use the shovel for what would soon be the Fisk School of Criminology. As Fisk continued his speech Hobgoblin flew above head and took aim at Fisk. Peter Parker's spider sense went off alerting him to the danger and pushed Fisk out of the way before Hobgoblin could shoot him. As Fisk drove of he expressed interest in knowing who it was that attempted to kill him. Hobgoblin later visited Fisk at Crime Central where he was surrounded by Fisk's guards. However, Hobgoblin offered to tell Kingpin who it was that hired him to kill in exchange for a job. Kingpin agreed and then Hobgoblin told Kingpin that it was Norman Osborn that hied him to kill him. This angered Kingpin who decided that he must teach Norman Osborn a lesson. Kingpin then sent Hobgoblin to abduct Harry Osborn which he did. Kingpin then made a call to Norman and ordered him to turn over his inventions. At first Norman refused but Kingpin revealed that he had his son and gave him twenty four hours to make up his mind. Hobgoblin's true ambitions Hobgoblin later went to OsCorp and told Norman that Fisk is a double crossing snake and that they could work together to kill him. Secretly Alistair Smythe recorded their conversation by using a Spider Seeker and showed it to Kingpin. When Hobgoblin returned to Crime Central, Kingpin showed him the video footage that Smythe took and fired him. Kingpin then had his guards come in to kill them. However, Hobgoblin was able to over power them and chase Kingpin and Smythe out of the building and Hobgoblin became the new Kingpin of crime. Hobgoblin then called Norman and told him that he is now is control of Kingpin's empire and that he wants control of OsCorp in exchange for his son. As Hobgoblin ended his call Kingpin and Smythe arrived at OsCorp and Kingpin told Norman that he wanted a weapon to defeat Hobgoblin. Norman then got the idea that instead of a weapon they could manipulate Spider-Man into defeating Hobgoblin for them. When Spider-Man entered Crime Central he confronted Hobgoblin and during their struggle the equipment in Crime Central was destroyed. Spider-Man was eventually able to defeat Hobgoblin and Kingpin returned to Crime Central and saw it destroyed. Kingpin then promised to rebuild it bigger and better then before Forming the Insidious Six When the Crime Cartel learned that Kingpin was losing control of his territory Silvermane acted as their spokesman and attempted to kill him because of his failure. However, Kingpin fought back and tole the Cartel that had put into motion a plan to finally kill Spider-Man. At that moment Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Chameleon, and Scorpion and convinced them to join his team which he called the Insidious Six. On Kingpin's orders the Insidious Six lured Spider-Man out into the city and and attacked him. However, Spider-Man was able to escape. Kingpin later ordered the Insidious Six to search the city for Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus learned from Scorpion that May Parker was Peter Parker's aunt and abducted her. When spider-Man went to rescue her (at this time he didn't have his powers) he was captured. As Spider-Man was unmasked they learned that he was Peter Parker. However, Doctor Octopus believed that Peter was unable to find the real Spider-Man and he posed as Spider-Man to get his aunt back. Through a live security feed Kinpin and Silvermane were able to watch the live feed from their headquarters. Silvermane believed that Kingpin was weak for kidanpping a weak old woman and strong-arming her weak nephew and continued with his plans to attack Kingpin. However, Kingpin had his Insidious Six attack Silvermane first. Spider-Man was able to save Silvermane and Kingpin believed that they were allies. After this failure the Insidious Six disbanded and Kingpin knew that Silvermane would rally the Crime Cartel against him. However, Kingpin was apparently able to fend off their attacks. Mutant army When Kingpin learned of Herbert Landon's research on genetic mutations he began to invest money and fund his research. Kingpin hoped that Landon would be able to create an army of super mutants for him. Kingpin had even placed spies at the Brand Corporation to spy on Landon. However, Kingpin was unaware of Landon's true intentions. Landon really wanted to destroy all mutants on Earth. As one of Kingpin's spies learned of this he reported to Kingpin. Kingpin was upset by this revelation and ordered his spy to terminate the operation because there was no more use for a spy at the Brand Corporation. Tablet of Time When the Tablet of Time was discovered and brought back to New York City, Kingpin discovered that the Tablet was priceless and planned on adding it to his private collection. Sometime later Hammerhead was fired by Silvermane for his failure to retrieve the Tablet of Time Hammerhead broke into Kingpin's mansion. Kingpin threatened to kill Hammerhead because he believed he was sent by Silvermane. However, Hammerhead told Kingpin that he wanted to work for him and that Silvermane told him Silvermane said the Tablet of Time had mystical powers to make people young. After hearing this Kingpin hired Hammerhead. Kingpin later had Alistair Smythe send the Mega-Slayer to Empire State University. Despite Spider-Man's best efforts to stop the Smythe the Mega-Slayer was still able to get away with the Tablet of Time. When Smythe began to study the Tablet of Time he discovered that it was becoming unstable and a large amount of radiation was coming from it. Smythe urged Kingpin to destroy the Tablet of Time. However, Kingpin believed that if they abducted Curt Connors he would be able to control it. Smythe then sent the Mega-Slayer to Mega-Slayer to Curt's house. As the Mega-Slayer arrived Spider-Man was there talking to Curt. As the Mega-Slayer attacked Curt transformed into the Lizard and went into the sewer. Smythe then had the Mega-Slayer capture Margaret Connors and he told Spider-Man that he would release her when he turned over Connors. As Silvermane learned Kingpin had the Tablet of Time he sent Tombstone to abduct his wife, Vanessa Fisk. However, Hammerhead also abducted Alisa Silvermane to use as leverage against Silvermane. Silvermane then contacted Kingpin and set up an exchange to where Kingpin would get his wife back and Silvermane would get his daughter and the Tablet of Time. However, as the meeting went down Smythe double-crossed Tombstone and had the Mega-Slayer attack him. Despite Spider-Man's best efforts Tombstone was able to capture Curt, Margaret, and the Tablet of Time. Alisa also captured Spider-Man for her father. Around this time Vanessa left Fisk because she did not want to be part of his criminal life anymore. Soon after Spider-Man defeated Silvermane, Hammerhead was able to retrieve the Tablet of Time and brought it to Kingpin. However, Kingpin ordered Hammerhead to destroy the Tablet of Time because it brought him nothing but trouble. Argon Matrix Laser Kingpin later hired Doctor Octopus to steal a device called the Argon Matrix Laser. Doctor Octopus attempted to steal the Argon Matrix Laser from the Hardy Foundation but was stopped by Spider-Man. Later on Doctor Octopus captured Spider-Man and whipped his memory and convinced him he was a criminal. Doctor Octopus reported this to Kingpin. Kingpin then deemed that Spider-Man would spend the rest of his life serving him. However, Doctor Octopus intended to betray Kingpin and have Spider-Man serve him. Chemical weapons Kingpin later got Norman Osborn to develop a chemical weapon for him. To keep Norman from betraying him Kingpin threatened to kill Harry Osborn. However, things went wrong when the gas exploded and supposedly killed Norman. Kidnapped by the Green Goblin However, Norman Osborn did survive the explosion and had breathed in the chemical weapon. The gas gave Norman super strength but also caused him to develop a split personality. One personality was Norman Osborn and the other was completely insane and took the identity of the Green Goblin. Green Goblin then began to abduct the members of the OsCorp board of directors, which included Wilson Fisk. While Kingpin was flying in his helicopter above New York City, Green Goblin attacked the helicopter and tied a titanium cable around Kingpin and attached it to his glider and flew away. When Green Goblin abducted all the OsCorp board members he put them through a mock trial. Green Goblin accused the board members of driving Norman Osborn to his death and even called Fisk the worst of them all. However, Spider-Man arrived and was able to save all the board members. As Fisk and the others got into a submarine to go to the surface Kingpin used the weapons on the sub to trap Spider-Man and Green Goblin in the undersea weapons testing site. When J. Jonah Jameson asked him why he did that Fisk answered that they were now free of both those "menaces." However, Spider-Man was able to escape with Green Goblin whom he had learned was really Norman Osborn. Framing Peter Parker Sometime later Kingpin began to sell classified government secrets. However, federal agents began to investigate this. To keep the feds off their trail Alistair Smythe came up with a plan to frame Peter Parker for treason. Fisk later gave Peter a job at his new company, Fisktronics. Kingpin also had his son, Richard Fisk, run Fisktronics and to execute his plan to frame Peter. Peter's job was to take home a computer disc that would point out errors in Fisktronics' computer system. A federal agent named Susan Choi later arrested Peter and revealed that the computer disc he had taken had classified defense plans on it and Peter was arrested for treason. Richard Fisk later had Peter broken out of police custody to ensure that everyone would believe that Peter was guilty. However, Peter was rescued by Daredevil. Spider-Man and Daredevil later obtained from Fisktronics information that proved that Peter Parker was innocent. However, this information would have also been used to incriminate and prosecute Kingpin. Kingpin knew he had to get the disc back so when he learned that Peter's Aunt May had been taken to the hospital he knew Peter would go to see her. Just as Kingpin predicted Peter went to see his aunt and he was taken hostage by Chameleon, who was working for Kingpin. However, Daredevil was able to save Peter and Richard Fisk was arrested by the police. Chameleon managed to escape capture and went to Crime Central. Daredevil and Spider-Man followed him. When they got to Crime Central, Daredevil went after Kingpin and Spider-Man took care of the guards. Daredevil made it to Kingpin's office and fought him. Kingpin gained the upper hand and almost killed Daredevil. However, Spider-Man arrived and saved him. Kingpin then made it to the hangar and flew off in a helicopter. Spider-Man managed to force the helicopter down and Daredevil captured him. However, it was really Chameleon in disguise. Later Richard Fisk was arrested for treason but Daredevil and Spider-Man had no evidence to convict Kingpin. Powers and equipment Powers Kingpin has no super human powers. However, he possesses great physical attributes as he could break Spider-Man's ribs with a simple bear hug and take down one of Red Skull's robots with his bare hands. In his battle with the Daredevil, he was able to overpower the veteran fighter with relative ease. He was also able to break free from shackles with minimal effort. Also, it is stated that 98% of his body mass is made up of muscle and only 2% of his body mass is fat. Equipment Kingpin also commands a vast global criminal empire and sometimes uses a walking cane with a diamond handle that has a built in taser at the bottom. In the comics Wilson Fisk came from a poor family, and was a chubby and unpopular child. To protect himself from bullies, he started to train himself in various forms of bodybuilding and personal combat. As his physical strength increased, Fisk realized that he could use it to intimidate the bullies who once threatened him. He quickly organized them into a gang and began to pursue a career in crime. Eventually he came to the attention of of Don Rigoletto, a major New York gang lord. Fisk became his most trusted confidant. But when a major rift occurred in Don Rigoletto's mob, Fisk killed his boss, assumed control, and started to build his own criminal empire. Fisk then took the name Kingpin. Over the years Kingpin has clashed with Spider-Man, Daredevil, Punisher and rival crime lords such as the Schemer who later turned out to be his own son Richard Fisk, and the criminal organization the Maggia (which consists of several crime families that are led by Silvermain, Hammerhead and Count Nefaria. Other crime families included the Costa family, and the Nobili family). At one point he became the leader of the Las Vegas faction of HYDRA. In television In the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil (which is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kingpin was known only as Wilson Grant Fisk and he was played by Vincent D'Onofrio. Wilson Fisk was born in Hell's Kitchen to a caring mother, Marlene Fisk, and Bill Fisk, his ambitious and cruel father. Bill ran for city council believing that it would make his family rich. At the age of twelve Wilson helped his father make signs promoting his campaign. The campaign was a failure and Wilson became ridiculed by his neighbor. When Bill learned of this he took Wilson to the bully and beat him to the ground and ordered his son to kick him. After losing the campaign Bill began to drink more and more and the pressure of owing money to local mobsters got to him and he began to beat his wife. During these beatings Bill would order Wilson to sit and stare at a blank wall. During one of the beatings Wilson could no longer stand the sight of his mother being beaten and grabbed a near by hammer and repeatedly hit his father over the head with it, killing him. Wilson's mother then cut up the body and for the next week they dumped his body parts into the river. After Wilson murdered his father Marlene sent him to live on a farm with relatives. Fisk later moved to Asia where he would spend most of his time abroad. As an adult Wilson Fisk returned to New York City and became a powerful criminal and businessman. He developed a plan to tear apart Hell's Kitchen and rebuild it in his own image. To help him accomplish this Fisk recruited Russian, Japanese and Chinese mobsters into his organization. Fisk eventually fooled himself into thinking that he was the savior of New York City and that his illegal actions were for the greater good. Eventually, Fisk's criminal activities were brought to light and he was arrested by the F.B.I. While in the F.B.I.'s custody he told the agents the Biblical story of the good Samaritan and that he believed that he was like the Samaritan in the story who helped an injured man. However, Fisk revealed that he has discovered that he is instead like the robbers that beat the man. Fisk then attacked the F.B.I. agents and was able to escape. A short while later Fisk confronted Daredevil and was recaptured and sent to prison to await trial. Appearances *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Make a Wish *Attack of the Octobot *Enter the Green Goblin *Framed *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer Trivia *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Kingpin was voiced by Roscoe Lee Brown, a black man voicing a white character. In 2003 Kingpin was played by the late Michael Clark Duncan as a black man in the Daredevil movie and MTV's, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. *In the episode The Spot, Kingpin states that only 2% of his body mass is fat and that the rest of his body is 350 pounds of muscle. :*The 2% of body fat would be 7 pounds of fat. That would make Kingpin 357 pounds. *In the comics Kingpin weighs 450 lbs. *In the comics Kingpin just controlled New York's criminal underworld. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series he had much more power and controlled a global criminal empire. *Kingpin appears in 35 episodes making him the most recurring villain in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In the comics Kingpin's real name is Wilson Fisk. His real name being Moriarty Wilson was original to the series. *In the comics Kingpin did not kill Jack Murdock (Daredevil's father). This addition to Daredevil's origin was first used in the 1989 TV movie Trial of the Incredible Hulk. It was later used in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Daredevil movie, and Marvel's Ultimate Comics. In the mainstream Earth-616 universe of Marvel Comics, Kingpin did not kill Jack Murdock. *In recent years Kingpin has become classified as a Daredevil villain and because of this has not been allowed to appear in other Spider-Man cartoons. In an interview John Semper Jr. stated that he hated this change. However, now that both Spider-Man and Daredevil are both owned by Disney / Marvel Studios it is possible that Kingpin could be used as both a Daredevil and Spider-Man villain. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Crime Cartel members Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:OsCorp staff